


Together

by pickledragon



Series: The World Revolving [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime movies and popcorn, Christmas, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, The holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: A year after they make it to the surface, Virgil and Patton schedule a get-together. Popcorn and friendship commences. There is anime.Undertale and Sanders Sides Fusion





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a gift series for the wonderful and patient fandomjunkie-of-the-ages for the Secret Sanders Exchange. 
> 
> Can be read alone, but is best read together with other works. Series notes tell who is who.

"I swear, Tokyo Godfathers is the best Christmas movie! I've spent an entire month watching them all with Virgil and it's by far the superior one!"

"I can't believe you invited us all over to celebrate a weird human holiday with anime."

"It's just like the holidays in Snowdin, Logan--with slightly more trees! Roman's right, this'll be good for us: our one year out of the underground anniversary!"

"Thank you Patton, for being the only reasonable one."

"No prob, Virge!"

"...that was the weirdest high five I've ever received."

"You're welcome!"

"Enough blabber, we should start with the festivities posthaste!"

"Roman, as you can plainly see, the human has not arrived yet."

"You're right, Logan. It would be remiss of us, as the human's closest friends, to begin the party without them!"

"You know what, while you two argue, I'll get the door."

"Thomas!"

"Thomas!!"

"Thomas, how pleasant to see you!"

"Aw it's so good to see you again lil buddy!" 

"Patton, are you going to cry?"

"Nope! Not at all."

"Roman, Patton, stop harassing the human: the popcorn's ready."

"Did you remember to call Talyn and Joan?"

"Yes I did Patton, they said they're sorry, but they're busy tonight."

"Virgil, royalty are always preoccupied with their duties!"

"Roman, it's Talyn's school's holiday program."

"Well, darn. We're going to have a fantastic night anyway though, Logan!"

"Darn tootin! Isn't that right, Thomas? See, they agree with me!"

"We all agree with you Patton."

"Well, while we're all lauding Patton, let's not forget everyone's favorite skeleton, who actually MADE the food!"

"Thank you, Roman. Whatever would we do without you."

"I hear that sass Virgil and I choose to take it as a compliment!

"Here, let me-"

"Thank you Logan, but I've got i-whoops!"

"Nice catch, Thomas!"

"Thankfully, Patton didn't use blue-it makes the food taste so odd!"

"Thomas, you make my life complete."

"Alright, alright, excitement's over, movie's starting."

"Thomas, I cannot see past your head. Why are you sitting on Patton's shoulders?"

"It's a small couch! Anyways, they like it up here!"

"If you say so."

"Hey, Roman and I aren't exactly living in luxury. Small couches are affordable."

"And the baby grand piano?"

"That was a necessary investment, Logan!"

"Shh! This is the good part!"

"..."

"..."

"Patton?"

"What do you need, Roman?"

"Thanks for planning this. It feels good, bringing the gang back together again." 

"I second that. I hate to admit it, Virgil, but this was a splendid idea."

"I try my best."

"Hey Roman?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> learningthomas.tumblr.com


End file.
